Little Susie
It was disgusting how mangled the body was when detective Joey Steen found it in a closet. He pondered at how the victim had died. There was a gun on the floor. This was either a suicide or a murder. The gun would have to be taken back to the lab to test for prints. Just as he was about to leave, he found a note attached to the victim's arm. It read: There was a little girl named Susie, Who died at age five, She stands near the old road as if she were alive. She wears a pink bow, pink dress, and pink bunny, She will be your friend and make everything funny. But there's one thing you don't want to do, And that is to make her mad, Because if you do... He could not read the rest because the blood had drenched the paper. "What a strange poem, and why on a suicide note?" he thought to himself. He decided to go and investigate on this "little ghost girl". He drove his car up to the old road and looked for her. In the distance, he could see a small pink figure, he ran up to it, to find a little girl, sitting with a bunny in her hand. "Hello there, what is your name?" he asked the little girl. "Susie..." she replied. So he found her. But she didn't look like a ghost. "Mister, I never have anyone to play with, and my only friend is gone, will you be my friend?" Joey remembered the poem on the note. This is not a ghost! It's just a little girl who needs someone to be with her. "Alright little Susie. I'll be your friend," he replied. "Really?! Oh thank you mister!" She got up and started to laugh. Joey could not help but laugh as well. She seemed nice and kind, how could she ever get mad? "Come, mister!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a small table. She took out some fake food and some tea cups. "We can have a tea party! would you like tea, mister?" "Well yes thank you," Joey replied playfully. Susie poured some imaginary tea into his cup. He pretended to sip his imaginary tea and smiled. He went home toward the end of the day, and said goodbye to little Susie. When he looked at his desk, he saw a fax from the lab. The gun had the victims fingerprints. So this actually was a suicide. This was curious. Why would this man kill himself and leave such a weird note behind. He didn't even explain why he did it. He went to bed, thinking of what to do tomorrow to try and solve this puzzle. While he drove past the old road, he saw little Susie standing there. He stopped to say hello. "Mister! Do you want to play dress up with my bunny?" she asked him. "Oh, I'm sorry Susie, I can't play now, I have to go to work." When she heard him say this, her smiled faded. "Oh..." He patted her head and went off to work. While examining the blood on the note, he felt this weird aura surrounding him. It felt heavy, and dark. He turned around to find Susie. "Susie?! How did you get here?!" he yelled in surprise. "I followed you so we could play. You're at work now. That's what you said, right? You're going to work. So I followed you," she said. Her face was emotionless and her eyes seemed darker than usual. "No, Susie, I can't play. I have work to do." "You didn't say that! You said you were going to work. You didn't say you had to do things at work!" Her face was getting more sinister now. Her eyes were turning completely black now. Her dress was also getting blacker, as well as her dress. There was blood coming out of her mouth and eyes. Joey then realized, she was mad... He ran to his car and began to drive away. When he past the old road he saw Susie's bunny. It was hung by the neck on a piece of rope, and had cuts with blood all over it. Joey was terrified by the time he got home. It was about 1:00 AM when he finally decided to go to bed. He closed his eyes. But couldn't sleep. He felt that heaviness again. He was afraid to open his eyes. But he couldn't take the fear that she was there. He saw her across the room. Sitting in the corner, staring at him. He stood there, staring back at her. Until the sun came out, did she finally leave. He stood there in horror. Why is this happening?! He didn't do anything wrong? Why won't she leave him alone?! Later in the day, he got a call from his father. "Son, I don't know how to tell you this, but your mother is dead..." Joey nearly dropped the phone. " H-how did this happen?!" he finally said. "Well when she was sleeping, she had a heart attack... I'm sorry son... there was nothing that could be done..." "I-It's alright dad... I'll be fine... take care of yourself." He hung up the phone. It can't be a coincidence that a ghost was angry with him and that his mother died just a day after. Was Susie doing this? He went for a walk outside to get some fresh air when he felt that heavy feeling again. He turned around and saw Susie standing there. "Y-you! Go away! Leave me alone!!" She just stood there and stared she then walked away and disappeared into the distance. He ran back into his home. He was sweating all over. He almost died when the phone rang. He picked it up and slowly put it to his ear. "Joey! You are such a horrible person!" It was his girlfriend Loise. "How could you cheat on me with that slut! I am never talking to you again, you dog!" He didn't even get one word in before she hung up. No... Not Louise... He was so in love with her. He was going to marry her. Why would this happen to him? He finally understood what Susie was doing. She was getting rid of the people who he cared about most. She killed his mother and got rid of his girlfriend. She was going to get rid of every single thing that he cared about and ruin his life. Three weeks after this happened. Joey didn't go to work. He didn't call anyone or go anywhere. Someone from his detective job went to his house to investigate. He found Joey hanging on a rope from his neck with a fallen chair under his feet. "Oh Joey... What happened?" the man said. If only Joey had been able to read the rest of that note on that dead body... then he would have known: ... She will make your life bad. She'll watch you in bed and kill others who love you, If you want to escape her, there's only one thing to do. Take a rope a gun or knife, And just commit suicide... Category:Ghosts